Lucifer
by Totchou
Summary: La vie du sulfureux guitariste et violoniste de Luna Sea! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous**

**Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà lancée dans un long, très long projet… La vie de Sugizo. Bon n'ayons pas peur des mots, cette fanfic ressemblera énormément à A Story de Valir, enfin je veux dire du point de vue de l'écriture, parce que bon écrire une fic sur mon idole c'est beau mais c'est pas facile. Rassurez-vous, j'ai demandé son avis à Valir et ça ne l'a absolument pas dérangée, elle m'a même donné l'autorisation, alors criez au plagiat ça m'est égal xD**

**Quant au titre, j'ai pris une de mes chansons préférées de Sugizo non seulement car cette chanson me servira pour la suite et aussi car Lucifer était le surnom que Sugizo se donnait quand il était guitariste de Luna Sea.**

**Je tiens à remercier le site lunaseaforever.free.fr/index.htm**** qui m'aide énormément pour que ma fic soit des plus réalistes événementiellement (ça éxiste comme mot ça ?) parlant xD**

**Bonne lecture maintenant !**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Bonjour à tous ! Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de me présenter ! Si… Quoi vous ne me connaissez pas ? Je sais que je ne suis pas hyper mondialement connu, mais bon quand même ! Je suis Sugizo, le guitariste du groupe Luna Sea qui fera fureur dans les années 90 !

Ah oui en fait je crois comprendre pourquoi vous me regardez comme si je venais de la planète mars, c'est parce qu'à l'heure où je vous parle, Luna Sea ni même Lunacy n'existent pas, ainsi que Sugizo… Non je suis juste Yasuhiro Sugihara, simple lycéen et non reconnu par mes pairs…

Ben voyons qu'est ce qu'il me prend de jouer la fille en manque d'affection, ça ne me va pas du tout ! Allez Yasuhiro haut les cœurs et un peu de courage, bouge toi les fesses et va en cours même si j'ai absolument aucune envie d'y aller… Mais bon, je crois avoir suffisamment fait l'école buissonnière quand j'étais au collège et puis si je vais pas en cours et juste à la répétition pour le groupe, je vais encore me faire engueuler par Shinya… Je vous jure on croirait pas comme ça, mais il est capable de se mettre en colère et quand il le fait, ça fait vraiment peur… Brrr j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Quoi ? Je vous choque quand je dis que j'ai fais l'école buissonnière ? Ben allez faire des reproches à mes parents à ce moment là ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Non rassurez vous, ils m'ont donné l'éducation parfaite… Je crois que c'est à cause de ça malheureusement que je ne peux pas supporter l'éducation trop stricte de ce pays… Pour mes trois ans, mes parents, tous deux musiciens m'ont acheté un violon et j'ai du apprendre à en jouer évidemment… Trois heures par jour. J'adore cet instrument, mais à cet âge là, on a pas spécialement envie de passer son temps à jouer de la musique, je veux bien admettre que j'étais doué, mais on aurait dit qu'ils croyaient être les parents de Mozart ! Pfff, Léopold l'a tué à la tâche ce pauvre gosse, pas étonnant qu'il soit mort à 35 ans… Heureusement ce n'est pas mon cas, car comme vous le savez tous maintenant, j'ai presque 39 ans et toutes mes dents ! Bref…

A force j'ai eu du mal avec l'autorité donc je me suis mis à sécher nombre de cours, mais ce n'était même pas pour aller dans la rue avec mes copains, je n'en n'avais pas à l'époque là… Sauf Shinya. Non je m'amusais à passer mon temps devant la télé à regarder les chaînes éducatives. Et oui d'où croyez vous que je tiens ma culture générale impressionnante ? Quoi comment ça je me la joue ?

Mais bon, je me suis finalement rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien sinon à m'empêcher d'avoir mon diplôme alors même si je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire de grandes études après le lycée, il fallait bien que je l'aie ce stupide diplôme alors autant mettre le peu de chances que j'avais de mon côté, c'était sans compter le facteur Shinya bien évidemment…

Je me suis donc décidé à me traîner vers le lycée de Kanagawa, ma basse sur l'épaule, parce que oui, mon tout premier instrument quand je suis entré dans un groupe de musique était la basse. Je ne sais pas si les membres de Pinocchio mon groupe de l'époque, auraient apprécié le violon. Pourtant j'adore la musique classique, avec mes parents musiciens ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. J'ai mis du temps d'ailleurs à lâcher le violon pour la guitare et le rock, mais depuis que j'ai commencé à écouter Led Zepplin, j'en suis raide dingue, accro quoi.

Quand j'y réfléchis maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans la musique, c'est toute ma vie, on me demanderait de choisir entre elle et autre chose, je prendrais la musique c'est sûr et certain. Et dire que j'ai failli ne jamais vivre de cette passion, tout ça à cause d'un malheureux accident de voiture quand j'avais 10 ans. Deux nerfs de ma main gauche étaient sectionnés et je vous dit pas le traumatisme que je me suis tapé quand j'ai appris que je ne pourrais plus jouer du violon… J'étais en manque affreux pendant les premiers mois, c'était invivable vraiment… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment mes parents m'ont laissé faire, mais j'ai continué à jouer et à jouer…. Tout le temps pendant un an et j'ai de nouveau réussi ! Je pouvais jouer de mes deux mains ! Encore aujourd'hui je crois que ça tient du miracle ! C'est à ce moment là et uniquement à ce moment là que j'ai cru en l'existence de Dieu… Mais vraiment qu'à cet instant car après ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie on ne pas vraiment dire que c'était la grande joie…

Non non rassurez vous, il ne s'est rien passé de bien grave, juste que… Ma vie amoureuse a été un vrai désastre… Oui, peut-être que pour certains ce n'est pas important, mais pour moi l'amour allait de paire avec la musique, je ne voyais pas l'un sans l'autre. J'étais amoureux fou… Fou de la musique et de mes instruments, et les gens qui ont compté pour moi ont du souffrir de cet amour dévastateur.

Bref, pour l'instant tout ceci n'a pas lieu d'être. Je ne suis encore qu'un ado de 16 17 ans insignifiant et sans avenir apparent qui va au lycée, comme tous les êtres normaux de son âge.

Pfffiuuu la journée fut longue, j'en ai marre des cours, j'arrive vraiment pas à m'y intéresser, c'est bizarre que j'adore regarder les chaînes éducatives à la télé alors que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer plus d'une heure sur un cours d'histoire du Japon ancien et je ne sais pas trop quoi… Il faut dire que le prof et d'un ennui, c'est rare que je critique les profs, mais alors celui là la vache il était vraiment… soporifique !

En fait, moi qui croyais que mon seul petit remontant était d'aller voir mon groupe je me suis bien trompé. Oui je faisais de la musique dans un groupe, mais bon… On pouvait pas dire que c'était la grande entente et la différence de motivation se faisait bien sentir… J'ai donc décidé de rejoindre mon ami Shinya dans leur groupe Kashimir et je dois avouer que je m'y suis beaucoup plu. Rien que niveau musique on était tous sur la même longueur d'onde et c'était déjà un très bon point… Le rock progressif c'est vraiment un truc que j'adore ! Je me suis donc dépêcher d'aller retrouver Shinya dans la salle de musique pour qu'il m'emmène au local qu'on pour répéter.

-Salut Shin Chan !

-Salut Yasu ! Dis donc tu as l'air en forme ! Même après deux heures avec Kanawa Sensei

-Argh ne me parle pas de lui je t'en pris ! Dis-je avec une grimace de dégoût. J'ai encore failli me faire choper en train de dormir.

-C'est malin ça…

-Tu dirais pas ça si tu étais à ma place.

-Peut-être, mais moi au moins j'arrive à me concentrer pendant plus d'une heure, comparé à toi.

-Oh grand Shinya Sama je te vénère apprends moi les technique du Yoga pour que je puisse me relaxer et enfin me concentrer ! Souris-je avec un air goguenard.

-C'est ça moque toi… Dit-il en me tirant la langue.

-Bon on y va ?

-Oui oui, deux secondes.

-Mais dépêche toi !

-Oh là qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? T'as mangé du lion ce matin ?

-Non, j'ai hâte d'aller jouer c'est tout ! Et puis j'aurais bientôt assez d'argent pour m'acheter la superbe guitare acoustique au magasin là ! M'exclamais-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Attention toi… Heureusement que tu es célibataire, sinon je ne sais pas si ta petite amie verrait d'un bon œil que tu parles comme ça d'un instrument.

-Tu parles, les filles c'est chiant. Maugreais-je.

-Ah oui ? Tu te vois peut-être avec un homme plus tard ?

-Exactement ! Tu as vu le film Autant en Emporte le Vent ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu la trouves comment Scarlett ?

-Très jolie mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport là.

-Et bien moi je la trouve insipide comparée à Reth Buttler !

-Ben voyons… Me dit-il avec des gros yeux.

-Si si je t'assure Shinya ! On sera riche et célèbre bientôt ! On sera reconnu pour notre musique, et moi j'aurais trouvé l'amour de ma vie tu verras !

-Oui oui allez en selle mon preux chevalier. S'écria Shinya en riant.

Quoi il se moquait de moi ce gros balourd en plus ? Pourtant il était loin de se douter que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne !

**A SUIVRE**

**Note de l'auteur : **Je tiens à dire que l'enfance de Sugizo, le fait qu'il soit ami avec Shinya dès le départ ses parents musiciens, son violon, son entraînement, son accident et l'école buissonnière sont véridiques. Le reste n'est que pure invention de ma part


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Merde merde merde et merde, double merde, triple merde, enfin bref tout ce que vous voulez quoi je suis ENCORE en retard ! Et oui je ne suis pas vraiment ponctuel. Mais que voulez vous je ne peux pas être parfait. Personne n'est parfait ! Ah si j'en connais une seule, mais vous ne saurez son nom que bien plus tard !

Bon allez faut que je me bouge si je veux pas attiser la mauvaise humeur de Shinya sur moi, déjà qu'il doit pas être très jouasse… J'enfile ma veste et jette un dernier regard à mon reflet. Ca va on peut pas dire que je sois moche, j'ai des cheveux noirs, longs et fins et un regard perçant… Quoi c'est bon c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est pas de ma faute si on me complimente sur mes yeux. D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'on le fait je me met à sourire et visiblement mon sourire, qui est plutôt rare, est largement apprécié auprès de la gente féminine aussi bien que de la gente masculine. Seule ombre au tableau, mon nez que je n'aime pas du tout et mon visage angulaire, mais bon il parait que ça me donne un certain charme.

Mais qu'est ce que je fous encore là à jouer mon narcissique ? J'ai déjà un quart d'heure de retard et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de m'admirer devant le miroir… Allez hop hop hop ! Je prends ma veste et mes clés, puis sors de la maison en trombe pour me diriger vers la salle de concert de Kanagawa.

Arrivé devant, je remarque Shinya adossé contre le mur et qui n'a pas l'air très heureux d'attendre, semblant chercher quelqu'un… Laissez moi vous pariez que ce quelqu'un c'est moi et à en juger par son regard noir, je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure… Maman pourquoi moi ?

Je m'approche en tentant de reprendre mon souffle et m'apprête à lui lancer mes plus plates excuses.

-…

-Salut Shinya ! Lançais-je avec un sourire gêné en me grattant la tête.

-Dis donc t'as vu l'heure ?! T'as…

-Une demie heure de retard je sais… Je te jure que je suis vraiment désolé !

-Mouais… Tu vas pas me dire que tu étais en train de crouler sous le travail quand même !

-Euh, tu me croirais si je te le disais ?

-Même pas en rêve Yasu !

-Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus !

-Ben voyons… C'est pas la peine de me faire des promesses que tu ne tiendras jamais tu sais…

-Je sais, pourtant j'essaye.

-C'est ça… Bon tu viens ?! Heureusement pour toi, le concert commence avec du retard. Dit-il en m'entraînant dans la salle.

-Bah oui forcément, ils pouvaient pas jouer sur scène sans Yasuhiro Sugihara dans leur public ! Clamais-je fièrement.

-Mais oui mais oui… Redescends un peu de ton pied d'estale tu me fais honte là.

-Oh t'inquiètes j'en ferai encore plus quand on sera célèbre !

-Et qui te dit que je voudrais être dans le même groupe que toi ?

-Mais Shin Chan, t'es pas gentil ! Boudais-je.

-Rhoo ça va je plaisante Yasu Chan.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je suis pas une fille ! Dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Regardez moi ça… Un vrai gamin. Grogna-t-il.

-Mais je suis un gamin que tu adores ! M'écriais-je tout content en lui sautant sur le dos.

-Hé là doucement Tarzan, je suis pas une liane moi !

Je me détache de lui, essayant de masquer mon fou rire en l'imaginant aussi fin qu'une corde avec pleins de feuilles autour de lui. Je vais nous chercher des boissons tandis que le concert commence. Je suis déjà transporté par la fumée qui sort des spots de toutes les couleurs et le son de la guitare électrique dans mes oreilles. J'arrive au bar et commande deux cocas puis me retourne, un peu trop brusquement car je fonce dans quelqu'un et du coup je renverse mon coca sur moi et celui de Shinya sur l'inconnu. Mince quel maladroit, je suppose que le pauvre garçon devant moi n'était pas venu dans le but de se faire renverser de l'eau sucrée sur lui…

-K'so… Je murmure entre des mes dents. Je… Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé. Murmurais-je effaré devant l'étendue des dégâts.

Le garçon en face de moi porte un t shirt blanc, maintenant recouvert d'une jolie et énorme tâche brune. Je peux distinguer derrière ses cheveux noirs, un air pas très heureux. Pas étonnant en même temps. Il pose ses yeux colériques sur moi mais s'adoucit aussitôt en avisant ma mine déconfite et la tache qui orne mon t shirt blanc également.

-Bah, c'est pas bien grave…

-Mais ça tache, et je ne sais pas si tu pourras récupérer ton t shirt. Si tu veux je te le repayerai !

-Doucement calme toi ! Dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour mettre des fringues de luxe alors que je sais que je risque de me faire renverser de drôles de trucs dessus.

-Ca t'arrive souvent ?

-Non pas trop, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Il me plait ce garçon. Non pas dans le sens physique, mais je sens que je pourrais très bien m'entendre avec lui.

-Et toi j'espère que tu ne tenais pas à ce t shirt.

-Non non t'inquiètes. Au fait je m'appelle Sugihara Yasuhiro.

-Enchanté moi c'est Onose Jun. Fit-il en me serrant étroitement la main.

-Je suis ravi Onose kun.

-Appelle moi Jun va !

-Ok dans ce cas appelle moi Yasuhiro ou Yasu comme tu veux.

-Jun ! Jun ! JUN t'es où bon sang ! Fit une voix inconnue.

-Je suis là, Inoue !

-Ah ! Mais… Jun qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! S'exclame-t-il horrifié en avisant son t shirt.

-Rien de bien grave, un petit accident.

Qu'est ce qu'il a à regarder son haut comme ça lui ? C'est pas bien grave, c'est qu'une tache et rien qu'à voir sa tête on dirait que j'ai commis le pire des crimes.

-Euh… Inoue, je te présente Yasuhiro.

Il me juge des pieds à la tête, puis me fait un timide sourire, timide mais franc et sincère. Finalement je me suis peut-être trompé.

-Salut. Dit-il sans plus de ménagement.

Ouais ben finalement non… Il a l'air timide et les gens timides me sont antipathiques c'est dingue… Pourtant l'avenir va me faire comprendre que je me suis lourdement trompé…

**A SUIVRE**

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la rencontre entre Sugi, J. et Ino est arrivée. Remarque c'est normal qu'elle soit rapidement venue, parce qu'ils se sont rencontrés très tôt, cependant la formation du groupe ne se fera pas tout de suite. N'oubliez pas qu'il manque encore Ryuichi xD

Par contre, j'ai mis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à un live house, ce qui est vrai, mais je ne sais pas dans quelle ville par contre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Bon sang j'avais oublié à quel point l'histoire pouvait être ennuyeuse… J'ai horreur de l'histoire… Je hais ce prof ! Je hais les cours ! Je hais ce lycée ! Je hais Kanagawa ! Je veux aller à Tokyo! Pourquoi je peux pas aller à Tokyo et jouer de la guitare où et quand je veux ?! Réponse parce que je suis fauché, que je ne suis pas encore majeur, et que je dois faire « honneur » à mes parents…

Tu parles ils sont divorcés, ça c'est vraiment l'exemple typique de la famille qui a réussit… Remarque dans ce pays c'est pas vraiment étonnant. Le mariage n'est pas la chose la plus importante, non c'est le travail, alors évidemment, même s'il y a des répercussions sur le reste, tant qu'une famille peut vivre convenablement… Pffff l'argent ça sert vraiment à rien à part détruire les gens… J'aimerais tellement révolutionner le monde mais ce n'est pas avec mes rêves utopiques que j'y arriverai… Rhaaaa j'en ai marre !

-Ben alors Yasu, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! S'exclame Shinya d'un ton enjoué en entrant dans la salle.

Sa bonne humeur permanente est vraiment déroutante parfois. Je me demande comment il fait… Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver, pourtant ça ne doit pas être facile, surtout de me supporter moi et mon caractère lunatique… pffff…

-Rien, j'en ai marre des cours.

-Allez viens, on a fini pour aujourd'hui, on va jouer un peu ?

-Ouais on va chez moi ?

Shinya hoche la tête et nous prenons nos sacs de cours puis nous dirigeons vers la station de métro quand une voix que j'ai du mal à reconnaître retentit derrière nous.

-Yo ! Yasuhiro c'est ça ?

-Jun ?

-Oh tu te souviens de moi ?

-Toi aussi à ce que je vois. Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ? Lui demandais-je après qu'il a salué Shinya.

-Ouais, on allait chez moi pour jouer un peu.

-Oh vous voulez pas venir dans notre local ? On vous fera écouter ce qu'on joue !

-Ca marche pour moi, et toi Shin ?

-Pas de problème !

-Au fait, il est pas là Inoue ? Fis-je en tournant la tête.

-Ah tu te souviens de lui aussi ? Pourtant d'habitude il est tellement discret et il déteste se faire remarquer.

Je suis sûr qu'il essaye de me faire rougir mais je ne marche pas ! En plus il ne m'intéresse pas du tout… Eh ! Mais pourquoi il dit ça au fait ? Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis plus intéressé par les hommes que par les femmes ?

-Non, mais il viendra à notre répét', t'inquiète donc pas !

-Qui t'a dit qu'il m'intéressait ? Répondis-je sur la défensive.

-Personne, tes yeux parlent pour toi. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

-Ah enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi. Ajoute Shinya qui a bien sûr suivi toute notre conversation.

-Shinya… La ferme… Dis-je en rougissant.

Jun éclate de rire et nous conduit à son local. Il est sympa, c'est un petit studio, ressemblant plus à un garage, en plein centre de la ville. Il est un peu poussiéreux, mais on s'y sentirait facilement chez soi. Il y a un canapé, et deux poufs légèrement éventrés, une étagère avec des tas de CDS d'artistes divers, un petit frigo, et bien entendu, une batterie, et ça et là, des guitares et des basses, sans compter les fils électriques éparpillés qui relient les différents amplis. Ouah ça a l'air d'être du bon matos en plus, ils ont du fric, j'espère que c'est pas des gosses de riche, je m'entends pas avec cette « race » là…

-Vous voulez vous assoire en attendant ? Je vous sers un soda ?

Nous aquiessons mon ami et moi et nous installons sur le canapé. Jun arrive quelques instants plus tard avec deux cocas et nous commençons à discuter de choses et d'autre. Je découvre ainsi que Jun est un féru de la musique depuis tout petit, comme nous et qu'il a travaillé dur pour s'acheter tous ces instruments, que le local n'est pas loué très cher et qu'il peut donc se le permettre. Il nous raconte aussi qu'il est ami avec Inoue depuis le collège, que malgré leurs caractères différents, ils s'entendent à merveille etc etc…

5 minutes après, la porte s'ouvre et un jeune garçon, sa guitare sur le dos et les yeux cachés par un bandeau noir, entre après nous avoir salué de sa voix grave. C'est lui… Il est vraiment mignon quand même…

-Hey Ino ! Salut ! Fit Jun enthousiaste.

Il lui fait un léger signe de tête, puis nous scrute d'un air inquisiteur avant de sourire à Shinya.

-Salut Shinya… Et Sugihara c'est ça ?

Hé… Bon d'accord je devrais être content qu'il se souvienne de mon nom de famille, mais pourquoi il m'appelle pas Yasuhiro ?

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Yasuhiro.

-Désolé, mais je ne suis pas aussi familier quand je ne connais pas.

-Ben voyons, et Shinya c'est quoi hein ?

-Il a l'air moins yankee que toi.

De quoi ? Non mais c'est qui ce mec ! Depuis quand la chemise complètement dépareillée ça fait yankee ? Il a un problème avec moi je crois ! Et puis pourquoi on me dit tout le temps que je fais yankee ? Ca leur empêche de me faire confiance ? Qu'il est adorable ce garçon… Moi ironique ? Non jamais voyons !

-Allons Inoran, tu pourrais être plus sympa, je les ai invité pour qu'ils écoutent ce qu'on fait.

-Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère. Fis-je d'un ton faussement doucereux.

-Faites comme vous voulez…

Nous attendons encore un peu et enfin le batteur qui s'appelle Yaki, le chanteur et le guitariste dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom arrivent. Ils commencent donc à jouer un air entrenant que je trouve vraiment sympa, je l'adore même !

-Ouah elle est cool cette chanson ! M'exclamais-je à la fin du morceau.

-Merci. Fit Jun fier de lui.

-C'est toi qui l'a composée ?

-Ouais ! Elle s'appelle Sexual Perversion.

J'écarquille les yeux, puis éclate de rire. C'est quoi ce nom ? Pourtant j'adore ! Et je crois que j'ai bien fait, parce que ça va être un de nos plus grands cartons, enfin quand elle sera rebaptisée Time Is Dead…

_**88888888888888**_

Quelques mois plus tard, je suis en train de rêvasser pendant la pause déjeuner, écoutant d'une oreille distraite mes camarades de classe quand Shinya s'installe à côté de moi.

-Eh tu sais pas quoi ? Tu te souviens de Jun ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Ben tu sais, il y a deux membres qui sont parti à l'université. Le guitariste et le batteur.

-M'étonne pas. Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Tu sais… Je joue parfois avec eux, et franchement c'est super sympa. C'est vraiment cool de jouer dans un groupe de jeunes. Tu devrais venir !

-Merci mais non merci…

-Rhoo t'es pas drôle.

-J'ai pas envie de l'être…

-Dis donc, tu fais souvent la tronche depuis que tu les as rencontré. Tu les aimes pas ?

-Si j'aime beaucoup Jun…

-Mais Inoran te pose problème ?

-Qui ?

-Inoue ! Inoran c'est son pseudo.

-Ca lui va bien je trouve…

-Dis moi mon Yasu tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

-Non mais ça va pas la tête !

-Pourtant tu as l'air de lui avoir plu, il me demande souvent comment tu vas, et m'a avoué avec une adorable couleur rouge aux joues qu'il aimerais bien te revoir.

-Tu me fais marcher ?

-Moi, jamais. Dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

_**888888888888**_

-Ah Yasu ! S'écrie Jun, l'air visiblement très heureux de me revoir. Shinya m'en a parlé, je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté de venir. Bienvenue dans Lunacy !

Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré moi… ?

A SUIVRE

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_Je tiens à rester fidèle à la vie et la carrière de Sugizo, mais je me permets de prendre quelques libertés xD. La vraie raison pour laquelle Sugi et Shin ne voulaient pas faire partie de Luna Sea qui s'appelle encore Lunacy à l'époque là était que c'était un groupe de « jeunes », j'ai décidé de la changé pour « Sugizo n'apprécie pas Inoran », ce qui n'est pas vrai, mais ça va m'aider à avancer dans mon histoire ! Voilà !_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lunacy était formé mais je dois avouer que nos débuts on été plutôt houleux. Je n'arrivais pas à m'entendre avec le chanteur et je crois que c'était aussi le cas pour les autres membres du groupe. Il était pédant et prétentieux. Il m'énervais tellement que je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir de son nom, je n'en avais surtout pas l'envie.

Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, j'aurais pu supporter tout ça parce que l'amour que j'ai pour la musique était le plus important, mais bien sûr il fallait autre chose pour couronner le tout. Inoran me détestait et montrait bien son animosité à mon égard. Ca me faisait plus mal que je ne le croyais. J'ai beau essayer de savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal pour qu'il soit froid comme ça avec moi.

Bon j'en ai marre, c'est pas ton genre de broyer du noir Yasuhiro alors tu vas te bouger tes jolies fesses et tu vas aller voire un verre çava te faire du bien. Je sors du studio après avoir prévenu Shinya que j'allais boire un coup dans le bar en face du local, Inoran était avec lui et n'a même pas levé les yeux. Il ne m'a certainement pas écouté de toutes façons et je sais pas si j'aurais eu l'obligeance de le prévenir s'il avait été tout seul. J'arrive dans le bar et commande un soda, je suis pas suffisamment déprimé pour noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool, il le mérite même pas ! Le bar man est devenu un pote et est d'ailleurs étonné que je ne prenne pas ma bière habituelle mais il ne dit rien. On entame la conversation quand Jun vient me rejoindre. Il salue Satoshi le barman et commande un bourbon.

-Ce que je trouve cool avec Satoshi San c'est qu'il se moque qu'on soit encore mineur.

-Hum…

C'est vrai il a raison, même si Satoshi n'est pas très regardant, je sais tout de même qu'il ne nous laisserait pas nous souler.

-Alors mon Yasu ça va pas ?

Ce gars m'étonnera toujours, il est super froid en apparence, il ne parle pas beaucoup, ne sourit que rarement mais quand il le fait on a l'impression que le soleil est entré dans la pièce et qu'il ne veut pas en ressortir. Il est tellement gentil et prévenant avec Shinya et moi, autant qu'avec Inoran alors qu'il nous connaît à peine. C'est moi le plus bien et je suis bien trop égoïste pour m'occuper d'eux et lui c'est le benjamin après Inoran qui s'occupe toujours de notre bien être. Si on avait eu un leader, Jun aurait fait des merveilles. C'est vraiment un chouette type.

-C'est Inoran qui m'a dit que tu étais là.

Je lève un sourcil plus qu'étonné. Inoran avait donc remarqué ma présence ?

-J'en déduis vu ta tête d'ahuri que ce n'est pas à cause de Yori n'est ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'il est pas top mais bon il chante bien alors à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise, on doit le garder avec nous.

-Oh non c'est pas du tout ça ! Je suis habitué aux gens pas trop motivés.

-Je vois, c'est Ino alors ?

-Pourquoi il me déteste à ce point ?

-Ah bon ? Il m'a pourtant dit que tu lui plaisais beaucoup.

-Ben voyons, comme si je lui plaisais. C'est pas drôle Jun.

-Ino est quelqu'un de très timide et renfermé, il déteste se faire remarquer. C'est sa façon à lui de montrer ses sentiments, j'avoue que c'est pas la meilleure des façons que de se montrer froid avec la personne qui lui plait, il n'est pas très doué avec les sentiments.

-Oh je suis pas d'accord, je suis sûre qu'il est encore la coqueluche du lycée.

Jun éclate de rire et paye nos consommation avant de me prendre gentiment par l'épaule pour qu'on sorte du bar et nous rendre dans le local pour aller chercher nos affaires. Inoran était encore là et il a jeté un regard noir à Jun. Pourquoi il est en colère ? Je le comprendrais jamais ce type…

_**888888888888**_

A peine trois jours plus tard, on a terminé de répéter. Je suis sur le point de m'en aller vite fait parce que je suis tout seul avec Inoran et je crois pas être assez masochiste pour subir son silence. Une voix que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à entendre me fige soudain au milieu de la porte.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai rien dit oublie ça ! Répondit-il aussitôt en baissant la tête.

-D'accord mais on peut aller boire un verre quelque par ?

-Oh bien sûr ! Yasuhiro…

Le sourire qu'il ma donné est je puis vous l'assurer le plus beau cadeau de ma vie, bien plus que tout ce qu'il se passera après dans notre vie, et le fait qu'il m'ait appelé par mon prénom… J'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Je lui souris à mon tour et l'emmene dans un bar sympa qui reçoit de temps en temps des groupes de musique. On s'est assit à une table et après avoir commandé deux cocas, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, une main soutenant mon menton, je lui souris de nouveau tendrement pour le rassurer. Je lui demande donc de me raconter un peu sa vie et le pauvre rougit complètement perdu.

-Hé ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux tout me raconter. Mais je ne t'oblige pas bien sûr.

Il me sourit timidement et commence son récit. J'apprends alors qu'il a toujours aimé la musique, que pour l'anniversaire de ses 12 ans ses parents lui ont offert sa première guitare et qu'il a commencé à jouer des morceau de Jimmy Hendrix et des Beatles par exemple, qu'après sa guitare ses parents sont ce qu'il y a de plus important pour lui. Il a rencontré Jun durant sa deuxième année de collège, lui qui était si timide a été impressionné dès leur première rencontre aux casiers dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Jun est selon lui quelqu'un de très prévenant, bien que peu souriant, et il l'a beaucoup aidé. Notre bassiste aime bien aider les pauvres types.

-Et moi je suis aussi un pauvre type ?

-Non pas tu tout je… Je veux dire … Je parlais pour moi !

-T'es pas un pauvre type Ino… Je peux t'appeler Ino ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Pourquoi tu es aussi distant avec moi ?

Inoran allait répondre quelque chose quand les lumières se sont éteintes et le son d'une guitare s'élève ainsi qu'une voix masculine. Je regarde Inoran en face de moi qui a l'air totalement envoûté par la cette voix. Il est beau comme ça. Mais c'est vrai que cette voix est splendide, je me sens complètement en phase avec ces notes graves et magnifiques. Le groupe joue quelques chansons puis remercie le public avant de quitter la scène. Le chanteur passe près de notre table et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui prend le bras. Il me fixe étonné et légèrement réticent.

-Salut !

-Salut…

-C'est vraiment bien ce que vous faîtes ! J'aime trop !

-Oh merci. Dit-il avec un sourire.

J'ai toujours aimé son sourire, quand tu vas pas bien, Ryuichi te sourit et deux minutes après tu as oublié pourquoi tu faisais la tête.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Je crois que Ryuichi a été le seul a ne s'être jamais énervé de mon culot. Il a sourit encore une fois et s'est assis à côté de nous après avoir salué Inoran. On a discuté pendant des heures et on a finalement appris qu'il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans son groupe, Slaughter je crois. C'était providentiel, on lui a aussitôt expliqué notre problème et il a accepté de rencontrer Jun et Shinya le lendemain. D'ailleurs je crois qu'on a bien fait parce que Jun était de très mauvaise humeur. Ce débile de Yori lui avait annoncé qu'il quittait le groupe. Tant mieux ; je vais pouvoir lui présenter Ryuichi ! Jun a eu l'air emballé, il a présenté Shinya également, il se sont tout de suite plu ça m'a arrangé j'avoue. Jun lui a montré les partitions de Kill me Sexual Perversion, comme si elle était pas déjà assez longue tiens, et j'ai du me taper la chansonnette pour lui montrer de quoi ça avait l'air. C'est pas juste Inoran sait chanter aussi ! Même encore mieux que moi alors la prochaine fois c'est lui qui va le faire ! Ryuichi s'est très facilement adapté à la chanson . On l'a refaite avec les instruments, et Jun lui a dit exactement les même mots.

-Bienvenue dans Lunacy !

_**888888888888**_

29 Mai 1989, c'est les vrais débuts de Lunacy. Nous sommes au Machida Play House et c'est notre premier concert. On a joué juste devant 15 personnes, mais j'en ai été tout retourné c'est vraiment génial ! Le public était petit mais il était entièrement dans ce qu'on faisait. La musique c'est trop génial ! En août, on aura sorti notre première demo tape nommée « LUNACY » qui comporte trois tires, le futur Time Is Dead, Nightmare et Period qui n'existeront pas en cd d'ailleurs.

A la fin de notre premier concert donc, l'euphorie était toujours aussi puissante, tant et si bien que sans réfléchir, je me suis jeté dans les bras d'Inoran en le félicitant pour sa performance mais quand je me suis aperçu de ma proximité je me suis aussitôt détaché de lui. Le problème était que nos lèvres était si proches… Ses yeux maquillés… il était magnifique.

-J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser.

Il n'était pas surpris et c'est lui-même qui s'est accroché à mon cou pour m'embrasser presque brusquement. J'ai failli perdre l'équilibre et me suis rattrapé à ses hanches. Ses lèvres étaient si douces mon dieu c'était tellement agréable. Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche alors que ma langue glissait sur ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser me permit de caresser sa langue. C'était étrange et humide, c'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon avec la langue, c'était tellement grisant. C'est trop bon, je sens que je suis déjà en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

Il s'est collé contre le mur, moi avec lui, nos corps parfaitement imbriqué l'un dans l'autre. On continuait de s'embrasser, de s'exciter mutuellement. Il me caressait les cheveux alors que mes doigts s'infiltraient derrière sa nuque, resserrant notre étreinte. Sa jambe s'est glissé entre mes cuisses et à remonté légèrement contre ma virilité qui, je le sentais, durcissait à vue d'œil. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'Inoran pouvait être aussi entreprenant, c'était peut-être du au concert j'en sais trop rien. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'il n'allait pas regretter. Il n'a pas eu l'air vu le sourire qu'il m'a lancé quand on a du se séparer par manque d'air.

Je lui caressais le visage amoureusement quand Jun vint nous voir pour nous annoncer qu'on allait fêter la fin du concert et s'est arrêté en nous voyant. Il nous a fait un immense sourire et nous a dit qu'ils nous attendaient.

-Tu viens ?

Inoran n'a pas répondu mais m'a pris la main et m'a embrassé sur la joue. On est alors sortit de la salle et avons rejoint Jun, Shinya et Ryuichi. C'est étrange mais personne n'a eu l'air surpris du fait qu'Inoran et moi étions maintenant visiblement en couple. Ils nous on félicité silencieusement puis on s'est dirigé vers la voiture de Jun. Ce dernier m'a pris à part une seconde.

-Merci pour tout Sugi.

-Pour quoi ?

-Parce que grâce à toi, je sens qu'on va faire un tabac ! Ryuichi est vraiment génial !

C'est vrai que l'entente entre nous 5 était vraiment surprenante tant elle s'est fait si vite. On était complètement en accord.

-Inoran était là aussi.

-Ca a l'air d'aller avec lui d'ailleurs !

-Moui… Fis-je en rougissant.

-Je suis content pour vous.

Je crois qu'à cette époque là, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux. Notre groupe allait faire fureur j'en étais sûr ! J'aimais la musique qu'on faisait, j'avais des amis supers et un petit ami vraiment mignon… Que demander de plus ?

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Vous vous demandez certainement quelle a été la réaction de mes parents quand ils ont su que je voulais me lancer dans la carrière de musicien rock n' roll. On aurait pu croire qu'une mère et un père psychorigides comme les miens n'auraient pas spécialement apprécié mais au contraire ils étaient fiers de moi. Bien sûr on s'est disputé plusieurs fois quand j'ai voulu lâcher la musique classique pour le rock, cependant je crois que ma formation de musicien classique et de violoniste les a aidé à accepter mon amour pour la musique quelque soit elle. J'aurais adoré que ma mère vienne me boit jouer et heureusement ce vœu se réalisera quelques années plus tard.

Toute l'année 90 s'est écoulée lentement mais sûrement. Nous commencions à être de plus en plus populaires, nous avions notre noyau fidèle de fans. Ils nous aimaient vraiment, autant pour nos musiques punk que pour nos look bizarres. Il fait dire qu'avec les crêtes ou les longs cheveux de toutes les couleurs, le maquillage de poupée, les longues robes amples et moulantes au niveau des hanches et du torse et les divers bijoux, on avait assez la cotte et nous n'étions pas les premiers. X Japan avait révolutionné le genre, des tas de groupes avaient suivi, ils étaient une sorte de modèle pour nous. J'espère que je pourrai bientôt les rencontrer.

Je me demande à qui les tenues de sorcières ou de geishas allaient le mieux.

A Inoran ? Ses cheveux longs noirs, son rouge à lèvres sombre, son teint de porcelaine, son chapeau, ses habits foncés me donnaient envie de les lui enlever et de profiter de son corps fin et athlétique dont j'étais fou…

A Ryuichi ? J'adore sa chevelure gaufrée et trop douce à toucher ! Ino n'aime pas qiuand je m'amuse avec ses boucles, je crois qu'il est jaloux, mais aussi je crois que j'abuse un peu quand je lorgne quand je lorgne légèrement trop sur son corps parfaitement moulé dans ses vêtements. Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'apprécier ce qui est beau ?

Moi aussi je suis beau ! Mes vêtements noirs moulants, ma robe de a même couleur, mes longues mains aux ongles rouges, mon maquillage et mes cheveux qui me font passer pour une frêle jeune fille. J'aimerais sentir son regard envieux sur moi parfois…

Par contre à J. et Shinya, ça ne va pas du tout. Ils sont trop masculins et virils pour qu'ils ressemblent à des filles. D'ailleurs ça sera les deux membres du groupe qui vont quitter ce look le plus vite.

En plus de notre petit succès, notre amitié s'est approfondie. On s'est drôlement rapproché tous les 5 et en plus d'avoir Shinya comme meilleur ami, Ryuichi, J. et Inoran sont devenu très proches de moi, surtout Inoran… C'est un garçon plutôt taciturne, timide et très réservé mais vraiment adorable. Il est un peu comme J., il parait froid mais il a un cœur d'or. Quand il m'arrive de sortir une blague tellement stupide que lui seul arrive à en rire, je pense que je lui fait un peu pitié mais le sourire qu'il a quand il rit me donne envie de le croquer. Il ne parle pas énormément, je suis assez pipelette pour deux, mais je sens toujours son regard tendre sur moi et ça me plait énormément.

J'ai présenté mes amis à mes parents, ils ont fait forte impression, en particulier Ryuichi par sa politesse et Inoran par sa discrétion. Ils connaissaient déjà Shinya et maman s'est montré très courtoise envers J. mais papa n'avait pas l'air très emballé. Il faut dire que J. a toujours été le plus rebelle de nous 5. Bien sûr, mes parents savent qu'Inoran est mon ami mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils apprécie que je leur dise que c'est mon petit ami. Ils sont compréhensif mais pas à ce point, maman attend de moi bien sûr que j'ai un jour une famille. J'adore les enfants, mais j'aime également Inoran comme un fou et pour rien au monde je ne l'abandonnerais… Si seulement ça avait pu être le cas…

Je me souviens encore de la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour ensemble. Nous étions dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit en train d'écouter la bande originale de « Godfather », un poster de F1 en face de nous et un de ses chats sur mes genoux. Elle était trop mignonne cette petite boule de poils, elle s'appelait Pussy je crois. J'avais beau dire que j'étais allergique, mais j'adorais cette bestiole. Il m'a tout de suite présenté comme son petit ami à ses parents, j'en ai été très étonné, je pensais plutôt qu'il préférerait se cacher, réservé comme il était, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait énormément confiance à ses parents dont il était très proche. Ils m'ont tout de suite accepté, ils sont vraiment gentil.

Nous étions en décembre 1989, ça faisait à peu près 7 mois qu'on était ensemble. Mes parents n'étaient pas là pour noël car ils devaient assister à un de leur concert avec leur orchestre, ma petite sœur était chez ma grand-mère et j'avais décidé de passer les fêtes avec mon amoureux. Sa chambre était tellement accueillante, je m'y sentais comme dans un cocon, c'était super agréable, et sa main dans mes cheveux, ça m'avait toujours fait un bien fou, j'avais tellement envie de lui. Je n'osais pas lui en parler de peur de le brusquer, mais en ce jour de 27 Décembre 1989, il m'a offert le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme amoureux puisse imaginer, sa première fois. Il était très gêné mais il avait confiance en moi.

Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été la meilleure nuit de notre vie. C'était la première fois pour nous deux. Je n'étais pas du tout expérimenté alors je lui ai fait mal bien entendu, mais il y a prit beaucoup de plaisir par la suite, c'était vraiment doux et bon… C'est tellement bon l'amour avec un homme !

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'avais un peu de temps libre et j'ai décidé de me balader un peu dans Tokyo. Inoran n'était pas là, il était invité à un repas de famille ou je ne sais trop quoi, beurk le pauvre je le plains, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir il m'a promis que je pourrais aller chez lui ! Mes pas me conduisent vers un magasin de musique que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Je suis entré, salué le vendeur et me suis mis à admirer les divers instruments de musique quand mon regard s'arrêta sur un magnifique violon… Un Stradivarius je crois, mon père en a comme ça j'en rêverais, pourquoi j'ai pas un rond c'est pas juste ! Je serais bien tenté de le voler tiens ! Ben voyons je raconte n'importe quoi encore moi.

- Elle est belle hein ? C'est le dernier modèle de MG de Fernandes !

- J'peux l'essayer ?

- Allez-y !

J'entendis une voix derrière moi et me retournai pour me retrouver devant un homme du même âge que moi en train de s'extasier sur ce fameux dernier modèle de MG de Fernandes. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

J'en profitais moi aussi pour m'exercer sur ce magnifique instrument. Je sortis quelques notes de la symphonie numéro 40 de Mozart, je veux ce violon ! Il a vraiment un son génial ! Si j'avais pas Inoran, je dirais que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour ce violon.

Je suis allé demandé le prix de l'instrument, par pur masochisme, histoire de me dégoûter un peu plus. Effectivement le prix était assez exorbitant, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Je vois qu'on a les mêmes problèmes !

Le type qui essayait la guitare me sourit et je lui répondit aussitôt, je sais pas pourquoi son sourire me donnait envie de le connaître mieux, il m'avait l'air très sympathique sans compter son look original. Je me demande si…

- Oui, me dit-il. Surtout que j'ai pas un sou vaillant. Je vis en collocation avec les gars de mon groupe.

- T'es dans un groupe ? C'est que j'étais en train de me demander. Tu fais du rock ?

- Oui, toi aussi ?

- Oui, je m'appelle hide ! fit-il en lui tendant la main.

- hide…j'ai entendu parler de toi dans mon club à Roppongi, répondit-je en la serrant. T'étais pas dans les Saber Tiger ?

- Ben si mais j'ai dissous le groupe pour aller dans X.

Oh mon dieu j'ai LE hide de X devant moi !

-Oui c'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi. Moi c'est Yasuhiro. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Sugizo. Mon groupe s'appelle Lunacy et on vient tout juste de débarquer à Tokyo.

J'espère que j'ai pas trop l'air d'une fan en chaleur à le détailler des pieds à la tête. Non, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que j'étais tout chamboulé.

- Ah mais je connais ! Je vous ai vu une fois. C'est sûr que t'es pas facilement reconnaissable sans tes cheveux rouges foncés et ton maquillage !

Oh la la il aime ce que je fais, je vais mourir…

- Et tu joues du violon dans ton groupe ?

-En fait, je suis guitariste, répondit-il en souriant. Mais je joue du violon depuis l'âge de trois ans. C'est ma première passion !

D'ailleurs il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je range ce truc.

- Bon je vais ranger ça avant d'être tenté de le voler !

- Ouais moi pareil pour la guitare, ça vaut pas la peine de continuer à se torturer comme ça !

Après nous sommes sortis ensemble du magasin et nous avons fait un bout de chemin ensemble. J'étais très heureux de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Je sentais que je m'entendrais bien avec lui. Il avait l'esprit très ouvert et je remarquais vite qu'on avait pleins de centre d'intérêts en commun.

-Au fait, vous arrivez à sortir du lot ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non pas trop pour l'instant on se contente de petits live mais c'est sûr qu'on aimerait bien percer tu vois ?

-Oui j'imagine très bien ! Mais dis moi, Yoshiki le leader de mon groupe était avec moi quand on vous a vu et je crois qu'il a pas mal aimé ce que vous faisiez. Je crois savoir qu'il a une maison de production qu'il vient de créer, EXTASY RECORDS pour aider les petits groupes à enregistrer leur premier album, ça te tenterait de le rencontrer un de ces quatre ?

-Tu rigoles ? Mais bien sûr que oui ! T'es trop sympa !

-Bah, je veux juste t'aider et comme tu m'as l'air sympa et très cool, pourquoi pas ? Et puis ça fera l'occasion de nous revoir.

-Oui… Dis je pourrai venir avec Inoran ?

-Qui ?

-C'est mon pe… deuxième guitariste en fait.

-Oui pas de problème. Et les autres ?

-Euh, je sais pas trop s'ils sont libres en ce moment.

-Bah emmène toujours Inoran, même si vous êtes que deux ça sera toujours sympa et ça fera une deuxième approche.

-Merci hide.

Il m'a sourit puis on a du se quitter. Je devais prendre le métro pour rentrer chez moi et me préparer afin d'aller retrouver Inoran. On a échangé nos coordonnées et il est parti à l'opposé. Mon dieu il y a des jours où je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance !

Le soir venu, je suis arrivé chez Inoran aussi gai qu'un pincon et je lui ai sauté dans les bras.

-Ino tu m'as manqué !

Il n'a rien dit et m'a déposé un petit baiser sur les lèvres. J'ai eu juste le temps de saluer ses parents qui devaient sortir avec des amis et nous sommes monté dans sa chambre. Je l'ai embrassé longuement et nous nous sommes assis sur son lit.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Super ! Et toi ton repas de famille ?

-Bof, c'était un peu long. J'avais hâte de te retrouver. A-t-il avoué en baissant la tête, le rouge aux joues.

-Oh il faut que je te raconte ! Je suis allé dans un magasin de musique et tu devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré !

Je lui ai alors tout raconté de A à Z. J'ai vu ses yeux s'illuminer quand je lui ai parlé de la proposition d'hide et la possibilité de rencontrer Yoshiki. Il m'a sauté dans les bras en s'exclamant que c'était génial, que j'étais génial. J'adore quand il a une bonne nouvelle, il est toujours plus démonstratif et me dit pleins de choses que j'adore entendre.

-Alors on va peut-être enfin y arriver ?

-Oui ça se pourrait bien.

-Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas être trop optimiste, mais ils nous arrive tellement de trucs merveilleux en ce moment, j'ai envie d'espérer !

-Moi aussi t'inquiètes pas.

Nous nous sommes allongés sur son lit et avons commencé à nous embrasser. Nos caresses se firent rapidement plus poussées, plus osées. J'étais tellement heureux d'être avec lui.

-Dis moi Ino, tu as dis qu'il nous arrivait tellement de trucs merveilleux en ce moment.

-Est-ce que tu en fais partie ? Oui je crois bien.

Je souris encore une fois, je souris beaucoup en ce moment. Mais c'est normal dans des moments comme ça on a envie de se dire que la vie est merveilleuse.

A SUIVRE

_**Alors premièrement, je vous avais dit au début de ma fic que A Story de Valire m'avait beaucoup inspiré alors la rencontre entre hide et Sugizo est en quelque sorte un cross over, ce n'est pas du tout moi qui l'ai inventé, droits d'auteurs à Valire. Je me suis permis de rajouter quelques petites répliques ici et là, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Si tu veux pas, je la modifierai**_

_**Et deuxièmement, Inoran a bien des chats et Sugizo se dit allergique. Il aime aussi la F1, il l'adore même. Par contre je sens que je vais galérer un peu pour les débuts de Luna Sea parce qu'effectivement Yoshiki leur a proposé d'enregistrer un album. Ils vont bien sûr faire partie de l'Extasy Summit un peu plus tard. Il semble donc que LUNA SEA (c'est le titre de leur premier album), va sortir sous le label de Yoshiki cependant à partir du 1**__**er**__** janvier 1991, Lunacy (c'est leur nom de l'époque), ils signent ave la maison de disque indépendante SWEET CHILD et leur premier album sort sous le label Extasy records le 24 janvier 1991, donc si ça parait un peu cafouillis c'est normal je pense xD**_

_**Allez à la prochaine !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

1991, mon année préférée, notre meilleure année ! Ce fut loin d'être l'année de notre consécration, mais j'ai adoré les sensations qu'on éprouve quand on a nos premiers fans, nos premiers concerts, quand on fait nos premiers morceaux, quand on reçoit nos premières félicitations, tout ça quoi !

En fin de l'année 1990, Ryuichi m'a téléphoné. Son enthousiasme m'a étonné je dois dire. On est pas du genre à montrer nos émotions tous les 5 alors c'est assez déroutant. Peut-être que c'est à cause de nos origines japonaise. En cours d'histoire je n'écoutais jamais mais j'avoue qu'entendre parler d'autres civilisations différentes me donnaient envie de les découvrir.

J'ai aussi compris que même si notre groupe n'arrivait pas à percer hors du Japon ou de l'Asie, même sans eux j'irais visiter le monde : la Grèce, l'Angleterre, la France, les Etats-Unis. J'espère qu'Inoran voudra bien venir avec moi. J'ai vraiment envie de connaître les us et coutumes des autres pays. Je me posais souvent la question « est-ce que les français par exemple sont plus avenants et plus expansifs que nous ? » Des années plus tard, quand on a fait notre premier Tokyo Dôme , les fans étaient si calmes comparées à ce que j'ai pu voir dans d'autres grandes salles du monde, c'est une vraie folie, celle des Beatles par exemple. Bon c'était il y a trente ans, mais est ce qu'un jour on aura la même notoriété ? Les fans vont-ils se transformer en véritables groupies ? Est-ce que ça me plaira la célébrité ? Je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer au point de me faire assassiner par un fan comme l'a été John Lennon…

Bref ! C'est pas la peine de faire des pronostics sur l'avenir, qui vivra verra ! Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui l'appel enthousiaste de Ryuichi qui m'annonçait qu'on avait été recommandé à la maison de disques SWEET CHILD. Je la connaissais de nom, elle avait pour particularité d'aider les groupes à s'auto produire, ce qui je l'avoue nous avait énormément séduit tous les cinq. J'en ai profité pour lui annoncer une autre bonne nouvelle.

-Ouah Sugi ! Mais c'est absolument génial ! Je vais tout de suite le dire à Jun ! Tu as déjà prévenu Inoran et Shinya ?

J'ai à peine eu le temps de répondre par l'affirmative et de m'étonner du fait qu'il tenait absolument à le dire à J qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Je regardais d'un air décontenancé le combiné du téléphone quand je senti une main glisser sur mon ventre et deux lèvres chaudes sur ma tempe.

-Je suppose qu'il a été très heureux.

Je souris et caresse son visage. Il est si mignon… Ca fait à peine deux ans qu'on se connaît et je tombe encore plus amoureux de lui chaque jour, même maintenant je me dis que la relation que j'ai avec Inoran est la plus intense que j'avais jamais vécu. J'avais dans les 22 ans à l'époque et je sentais que j'avais raison. Je caresse ses joues puis son menton pour poser mes doigts sur la courbe délicatement bombée de ses lèvres, j'admire le noir profond de ses yeux à la forme d'une amante dans laquelle j'adorerais croquer. Je frôle un grain de beauté qu'il avait sur sa joue droite.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demande-t-il en fixant mes lèvres.

-Toi. Murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser goulûment.

Il passa automatiquement ses mains autour de mon cou et répondit à mon baiser avec une ardeur nouvelle que je ne lui connaissais pas mais que j'adorais découvrir. Inoran ne sera pas la seule personne que j'aurais embrassé mais ses lèvres sont les pus douces que j'ai jamais touchées… J(ouvris la bouche et commençai à lui caresser les lèvres de ma langue. Il les ouvrit volontiers pour que la sienne puisse jouer avec la mienne. Il s'allongea sur le matelas moi sur lui, le chevauchant, ses mains nouées autour de mes hanches.

Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, entamant un massage langoureux sur son crâne. Je ne sais pas pour lequel de nous deux c'est le plus agréable. Pour moi de sentir sa chevelure soyeuse ou pour lui d'apprécier la caresse délicate de mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Son corps se cambre tandis que je me déhanchais contre lui. Je déboutonnais petit à petit sa chemise, découvrant son torse frissonnant. Mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou, puis ses clavicules, sa poitrine, ses boutons de chair roses tendus par le désir, je les mordillais avec affection.

Je descendis ma bouche sur son ventre plat et finement musclé où une fine pellicule de sueur se formait. Je sentis soudain une bosse contre mon torse et je remontai mes lèvres dans son cou alors que ma main empoignait sa virilité à travers son pantalon. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à mes épaules.

-Sugi s'il te plait !

Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il voulait je le sens et j'en ai autant envie que lui. Je dégrafe la fermeture éclaire et fait descendre le pantalon ainsi que son boxer et caressait tendrement sa virilité, seulement ça ne devait pas être à son goût, je savais ce qu'il voulait, et j'accédai rapidement à sa requête puis j'engloutis son membre d'un seul coup. Je sentis Inoran se cambrer violemment mais faire attention à ne pas y aller trop fort, de peur de me blesser la gorge. Il n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise avec la chose mais j'avais pris l'habitude et je savais comment le détendre rien qu'avec quelques coups de langue, je le rendais ainsi aussi docile qu'un chaton qui ronronnait entre mes bras. Inoran gémit de plus en plus fort, tirant mes mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts, m'exhortant à aller plus vite. J'aimais prendre mon temps d'habitude, mais ce soir j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, j'accélérais alors mon mouvement jusqu'à le rendre ivre de plaisir et recevoir son essence dans ma bouche que j'avalais avant de déposer mes lèvres sur son front, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Je lui caressais les cheveux, admirant son joli visage encore rougi par le plaisir et je cru que mon cœur allait exploser quand je l'ai vu rouvrir les yeux et les braquer dans les miens.

-Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

La plus belle déclaration de ma courte vie, la seule fois où j'ai pleuré d'un simple et pur bonheur. Je me rappelle encore l'avoir embrassé, lui assurant ainsi toute la réciprocité de mes sentiments.

_**888888888**_

Vous vous êtes déjà dit qu'une seule soirée pouvait changer le court de votre existence ? Moi oui, ça s'est passé le jour où nous avons rencontré Yoshiki. C'était dans un petit bar peu connu du quartier sud de Shinjuku. Il était là avec hide, hide toujours avec ses cheveux rouges chatoyants qu'il n'avait jamais voulu cacher. Et Yoshiki, on aurait dit une apparition. Inoran m'a serré la main tellement fort, il fixait Yoshiki avec des yeux… gourmands ? Non quand même pas, mais il avait du mal à cacher son émerveillement, je ne sais pas si je dois en être jaloux d'ailleurs.

Remarque, dans ses années là, Yoshiki ressemblait à une vraie Diva, il en avait non seulement le physique mais aussi le caractère. Je ne le connaissais pas encore mais hide m'avait dit qu'il était un tortionnaire, il voulait toujours que tout soit parfait dans leur musique et il n'hésitait pas à les faire travailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de fatigue pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ajoutez à ce caractère tyrannique un caractère très capricieux et le tour est joué. Je ne connaissais pas encore son caractère mais je ne doutais pas qu'il pouvait faire tomber les filles, voire certains garçons avec son physique à tomber. Ses long cheveux bouclés châtains, son visage à la finesse féminines des plus belles mannequins de l'époque, son maquillage noir qui lui agrandissait les yeux, son rouge à lèvre qui rehaussait les courbes délicates de sa bouche. Je dois dire qu'après celles d'Inoran, les lèvres de Yoshiki sont les plus belles que j'ai pu voir.

J'étais disons assez stressé, car vu ce que m'avait raconté hide, Yoshiki ressemblait plus à un dieu qu'à un humain et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse aimer ce qu'on faisait. On s'approcha de la table à petits pas, hide nous salua énergiquement et Yoshiki nous sourit. Ouah c'est dingue ça le rend beaucoup plus humain quand il sourit, un homme avec un sourire et une beauté d'ange c'est possible ça ?

Je saluais hide mais n'osait trop rien faire devant Yoshiki et ça devait être pareil pour Inoran, déjà pas très causant en temps normal.

-Et bien, vous ferais-je donc peur ? Dit-il en riant. Je parie que c'est hide qui vous a raconté des horreurs sur moi ?

-Moi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là Yo Chan ? Fit hide avec un air fanfaron qui disait bien le contraire.

La soirée passait à une vitesse fulgurante et je me demandais maintenant comment j'avais pu être aussi effrayé, Yoshiki nous avais mis à l'aise avec une vitesse déroutante. Il ne faisait pas semblant d'être intéressé par ce qu'on faisait et avait visiblement hâte de rencontrer les trois autres pour pouvoir discuter de notre premier album. En milieu de soirée, Yoshiki était parti aux toilettes, nous laissant tous les trois avec hide.

-Dîtes moi vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? Demanda hide.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? Répondis-je en souriant tandis qu'Inoran baissait la tête en rougissant.

-Eh Ino Chan, t'as pas à être gêné, au contraire chuis content pour vous deux, vous formez un joli couple !

-D'où tu l'appelles Ino Chan dis donc ? M'énervais-je faussement.

-J'y peux rien si ton chéri est mignon à croquer.

-Ouais ben laisse tomber c'est chasse gardée. Dis-je en le serrant possessivement contre moi.

La soirée se termina vers les 4 heures du matin, Yoshiki bien éméché mais encore suffisament sobre pour ramener un hide complètement bourré. Après avoir convenu d'un autre rendez vous avec Yoshiki dans les prochaines semaines, nous nous dîmes au revoir et on se dirigea tous les deux vers mon appartement.

-Ca va ? Demandais-je à Inoran qui avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

-Dis moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis ta chasse gardée ?

-Oh… Désolé, c'est ma jalousie qui a reprit le dessus.

-Non non, je suis flatté, j'espérais bien que tu n'allais pas laissé hide kun me draguer.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, t'es pas son type, t'as pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il faisait ça pour te taquiner et pour m'énerver.

-J'imagine bien. Ils sont vraiment sympa tu trouves pas ?

-Hm ? Moui, désolé la gentillesse de Yoshiki et hide est bien le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment.

-Pervers va !

-Comme si ça te plaisait pas !

Il rougit et je sais que j'ai gagné ! Il fait toujours ça quand il sait que j'ai raison et qu'il rend les armes. Chouette encore une nuit torride en perspective !

A SUIVRE

Je sais mes chapitres sont courts je suis vraiment désolée !!!! . Chapitre peu intéressant, mais les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

1991, une année vraiment épuisante. Je vus raconte pas toutes les galères auxquels on a eu droit… Mais bon c'est la vie et on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'y a eu que des mauvais souvenirs ! Quelques jours après notre rencontre avec Yoshiki, j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'hide qui me racontait que son leader voulait nous rencontrer tous les 5, c'est ce qui se fit deux jours après.

Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de J. et de Ryuichi, ils avaient l'air super impressionnés en voyant Yoshiki et hide, le mieux c'est quand hide s'est mit à parler, on aurait dit qu'il avait affaire avec un habitant de la planète Mars ! J'étais mort de rire ! Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences car plus tard J. et hide sont devenus très proches, même plus qu'avec moi. On a discuté pendant plus de 4 heures, on a rapidement sympathisé et j'étais le premier à faire le pitre avec hide ; J'avais une folle envie de taquiner Inoran, même de le chauffer un peu, mais je ne voulais pas le gêner. Je me contentais seulement de lui effleurer la main d'un air innocent, tout en discutant avec hide, Ryuichi, J. et mon amant alors que Yoshiki et Shinya étaient plongés dans une conversation que seuls les batteurs pouvaient comprendre.

Yoshiki avait l'air de vraiment apprécier ce que l'on faisait et nous encourageait fortement à entrer dans sa maison de production indies EXTASY RECORDS. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais dit oui tout de suite, ça nous aurait donné l'occasion de nous voir plus souvent hide et moi, cependant on avait rendez vous avec la maison SWEET CHILD le lendemain. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'on était en discussion avec eux. Yoshiki avait sourit en nous assurant que nous ferions certainement le bon choix. Le lendemain, nous nous étions rendu à la maison de disques, j'avais d'ailleurs faillit me faire massacrer par Ryuichi parce que j'avais eu une demi heure de retard. Pas très bon pour la 1ère impression… Visiblement, ça n'a pas trop dérangé Yukimura San, le directeur de la boîte, un gros bonhomme avec un sourire édenté qui faisait un peu peur, ayant l'air de ne pas connaître grand-chose au punk mais complètement emballé parce que qu'on faisait. J'étais prêt à dire non, ce gars ne m'inspirait pas confiance mais Ryuichi et J. avaient l'air plutôt content. Pffff… Tout ça parce que cette maison nous proposait de nous auto-produire. Bon d'accord j'avoue que ça m'a pas mal séduit et je me suis vu obligé de dire oui. Le seul hic… Yukimura San n'avait pas les moyens de nous louer un studio d'enregistrement, cherchez l'erreur. Il fallait dire qu'à l'époque on ne roulait pas franchement sur l'or. Nous venions de finir le lycée avec Shinya, Inoran et J. étaient en pleine période d'examen, et Ryuichi avait un petit boulot de coursier, mais rien ne pourrait nous permettre de nous payer le luxe d'un studio d'enregistrement.

C'est alors que j'ai eu la magnifique idée d'aller voir Yoshiki, on s'entendait vraiment bien à l'époque et encore maintenant, vous ne vous imaginez certainement pas à quel point c'est génial d'être ami avec Yoshiki… Il m'a reçu chez lui et on a discuté pendant pas mal de temps.

-Je vois, il a l'air bizarre ce Yukimura… T'es sûr qu'il est clean ?

-Je sais pas, c'est ce qu'ont l'air de penser J. et Ryuichi. Shinya il s'en fout un peu, ce qui l'intéresse c'est de pouvoir jouer de la musique.

-Et Inoran ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

-Je crois qu'il est d'accord avec moi, mais il n'ose pas trop montrer son désaccord avec J. D'ailleurs je m'inquiète un peu pour lui.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Dis moi Yoshiki, toi qui es dans le milieu de la musique depuis pas mal de temps, tu crois qu'un homme comme Inoran, assez innocent et timide ne risque pas de se faire marcher dessus ?

-Bah, c'est sûr qu'il sera bien obligé un jour de faire face à sa timidité et de passer au dessus, il se sentira beaucoup mieux. Mais bon je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui, d'après ce que j'ai vu tu seras là pour le protéger. Dit-il en souriant.

Je ne répondis rien et me mis à rougir. Même si j'étais très à l'aise vis-à-vis de mes sentiments pour Inoran, il n'y avait qu'à lui que je pouvais le montrer sans aucune honte. Inoran était et sera toujours ma faiblesse et j'étais un peu gêné de le montrer aux autres, peu habitué à ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs Shinya se moquera souvent gentiment de moi à propos de ça… Laissez moi vous dire que ce gros balourd est un vrai con quand il s'y met, même si c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Ecoute ce que je te propose c'est de signer ce contrat avec ta maison de disques, quant à moi je me charge de vous louer un studio.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour nous ?! M'étonnais-je.

-Ben oui ! Vous êtes franchement bon, vous méritez de percer.

-Oh merci Yosh Chan ! Oups… Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude avec Toshi. Sourit-il. Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de mon offre ?

-Pour moi c'est ok c'est sûr, faut juste demander aux gars et voir avec SWEET CHILD ! Merci Yoshiki t'es vraiment le meilleur.

Croyez moi j'étais on ne peut plus sincère au moment là… Nous discutâmes encore pendant quelques heures quand la sonnette nous tira de notre conversation. Yoshiki alla ouvrir et revint dans le salon suivi d'hide.

-Tiens Sugi !

-Salut hide.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je discutais avec Yoshiki qui s'est dévoué à résoudre notre problème !

-Ah oui ? Raconte moi ça !

-Euh, je vais laisser ça à Yoshiki. J'ai promis à Inoran qu'on se verrait ce soir et je suis déjà en retard.

-Ah ok ! Bon ben à plus alors !

Je lui sourit, puis saluai chaleureusement Yoshiki avant de sortir et de me dépêcher d'aller retrouver Inoran. Je sentais déjà qu'il allait être de mauvaise humeur. On ne se disputait pas souvent mais je savais qu'il était jaloux de mon amitié grandissante avec hide même s'il ne disait rien…

Le 1er janvier, nous avons finalement signé avec SWEET CHILD, Yukimura San « tait d'accord avec la proposition de Yoshiki. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est Jun qui s'en est chargé. Je me demande comment il a réussi à le convaincre… Les promotions canapé, ça marche souvent dans n'importe quel milieu… Mon dieu mais à quoi je pense moi ?! J'ai vraiment un esprit tordu ! Comment puis-je oser m'imaginer Jun en train de coucher avec Yukimura San ? En train de coucher avec un mec tout court ? Beurk, rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons et pas de plaisir comme quand je suis avec Inoran.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Me demanda Jun.

Je vais quand même pas lui dire à quoi je pense, il me tuerait s'il savait.

-Laisse moi deviner. Fit Shinya. Tu es en train de t'imaginer Jun avec Yukimura San parce que tu crois qu'il a baisé avec pour avoir notre contrat.

-Tu penses ça vraiment ? Demanda Ryuichi surpris, voire choqué.

Je les regarde horrifié et leur assure que c'est pas du tout le cas, même si ça m'a effleuré l'esprit une seconde. Un jour je massacrerai Shinya c'est moi qui vous le dit !

-Mouais… N'empêche que ça m'étonnerait pas que tu sois en manque et que tu t'imagines des trucs dégueulasses, mais tu pourrais éviter de les imaginer avec moi ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je les imagine avec Inoran ? Non mais ça va pas gros dégoûtant ?! Je n'imagine Inoran avec personne d'autre que moi !

-Vous pourriez éviter de m'inclure dans vos discussions en dessous de la ceinture ? Fit-il avec humeur. Et puis Sugi c'est toi qui t'imagines des choses bizarre pas moi.

-Oh Ino Chou ! S'exclama Jun sous mon regard noir. Ino Chou ? Non mais de quel droit il l'appelle Ino Chou ? Il a subi la mauvaise influence de hide cet abruti ou quoi ?

Et allez y il en rajoute en disant que ça doit pas être facile pour lui de sortir avec un exhibitionniste qui ne pense qu'à ça les ¾ du temps ! Et il dit rien en plus ?! Ok… Vous ai-je déjà dit que je détestais mes amis parfois ?

C'est aussi à cette époque que Yoshiki nous a permis d'enregistrer notre premier album du nom de Luna Sea, titre éponyme de notre groupe qu'on avait rebaptisé. On avait trouvé aussi des surnoms, enfin, Ryuchi et Shinya avaient gardé leur vrai nom, Jun s'était rebaptisé J, Inoran son vrai prénom c'était Inoue comme vous le savez, quant à moi je me suis surnommé Sugizo, ça ressemblait pas mal à mon nom de famille en fait.

On est entré en studio tout le mois de janvier. On s'est aussi dit que c'était plus pratique pour enregistrer. De plus je pouvais voir Inoran tout le temps. Chaque jour où je le voyais, je tombais un peu plus amoureux de lui, je me répète je sais mais c'est ce que je ressentais. Rester avec lui tous les jours était un bout de paradis pour moi. J'avais envie de prendre soin de lui sans arrêt. Nous ne faisions pas souvent l'amour, Inoran n'étant pas encore très à l'aise avec la chose. Cela allait faire 2 ans au mois de mai que nous étions ensemble mais cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure tellement j'étais amoureux. J'étais accro au sexe et même s'il me frustrait quelques fois, il était loin d'être un eunuque. La « cohabitation » se passait plutôt bien, le seul problème c'était la salle de bain, mais heureusement nous n'étions pas des femmes et je prenais souvent mon bain avec Inoran.

J'étais heureux car j'avais écrit plusieurs morceaux pour cet album et ils ont tous été intégré dans le disque. J'aimais beaucoup Moon, une de mes compositions. C'était Inoran qui me l'avait inspirée… Un soir où nous avions fait tendrement l'amour, lui sous moi, ses cheveux noirs étalés autour de son beau visage marqué par le plaisir, formant un halo contrastant avec la blancheur des draps.

Pendant l'enregistrement de Luna Sea on a pu se produire au début du mois au Meguro Live Station durant deux représentations devant 500 personnes. C'était grandiose ! On en avait profité aussi pour annoncer certains morceaux déjà enregistrés de notre premier album. Nous n'avions pas vraiment les moyens pour créer notre album de la meilleure façon qui soit, mais nous voulions nous améliorer, à la fois sur la sonorité, sur le jeu en concert et sur l'écriture des chansons. Le mot clé du groupe était l'optimisme. Dans une société comme la notre, il valait mieux éviter le pessimisme, de toutes façons quand une de nos mélodies n'était pas au goût des autres, hop à la poubelle ! Ca nous a valu de belles engueulades mais après tout, nos meilleurs morceaux sont sortis de nos réconciliations après nos pires disputes.

Après tout une seule chose comptait, Luna Sea sortait de l'ombre.

A SUIVRE

_**Et oui me revoilà ! Et j'espère m'y atteler franchement cette fois ! Ca devrait être bon ! **_

_**Bon alors déjà, je ne sais absolument pas si c'est possible d'avoir deux maisons de disques, mais c'est assez compliqué dans mes sources comme je l'avais expliqué dans un précédent chapitre. **_

_**Pour l'instant Sugizo est vraiment accro à Inoran comme vous le voyez, et malgré sa vie tumultueuse je pense qu'il compte le rester alors si vous espériez un hidexSugizo je ne pense pas que ça sera possible, quoique… Vue l'idée que j'ai en tête je pense que finalement ça pourra le faire ! **_

_**Une dernière question, j'ai envie d'écrire une petite fic assez courte, mais je ne sais absolument pas sur quel couple ! Ca serait sur Luna Sea et X Japan bien entendu ! Auriez vous une idée ? **_

_**Allez je vous laisse et à bientôt !**_


End file.
